


I'm yours forevermore

by VanessaWolfie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam surrenders to Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm yours forevermore

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_30snapshots. 9-need.

With my need so great  
Written across my face,  
I look for your light.   
You’ve captured me,   
I‘m yours forevermore.  
  
I’ve reached my limit.  
Finally, I’ll tell  
The only truth I know:  
You’ve captured me,  
I’m yours forevermore.  
  
Been living a lie,  
Being with her like that,  
But not even demon blood  
Can break this bond.   
I‘m yours forevermore.  
  
Only you will do.  
No need to consider,  
‘Cause really, you’re the one.  
You’ve captured me,  
I’m yours forevermore.  
  
Will you take me back?   
Vanquish her?   
Accept your property again?  
You’ve captured me,  
I’m yours forevermore.  
  
In your binds, I find bliss.  
I’d be a fool to go without  
The love you give to me.  
You’ve captured me, body and soul,  
I’m yours forevermore.


End file.
